How I Met My Daughter
by IBeautifullyImperfectI
Summary: "Have I ever told you how I met my daughter?" Rated T for cursing and what ever else. Rating MAY change.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Hello! This is my new project I have decided to start, and I hope everyone likes it! This idea came to when I was watching HIMYM on Netflix and I thought it would a cool idea to write out!]**

* * *

_The teen girl, dressed up in a pink hoodie, who looked exhausted from the days long story of well 'How I met Your Mother', was just about to get up when Ted spoke up for her to stay. She looked hesitant, obviously hoping this wouldn't lead to a long over drawn tale on another life event. Boy was she in for a night._

_**"Honey, did I ever tell you how I met my daughter?"** Ted said taking a sip from his coffee mug. The coffee had long since been cold but it soothed the dryness in his throat._

_The girl, who was about to make a protest when the words 'Have I ever told you' came out, stopped and just shook her head. Her eyes looked much more lit up then before and that only made Ted's heart melt._

**_"Well it all started when..."_**

* * *

**_"...Your mom peed on that plastic magical stick."_**

_**I had been at work all day, trying to stop myself from counting down each minute the clock ticked away.**Ted_ had to tell himself that counting would only make it slower and somehow that didn't help at all. Also the persistent calls and weird texts from Barney just annoyed him and well. When you get to a certain age, no man or father would want to look at funny animal videos.

"That's so funny!" Ted laughed harder as the dog balanced himself on the huge blue ball.

_Ok maybe sometimes._

Anyways, when it was time to leave Ted made it home faster then that plastic thing could even make a choice.** _Maybe I should back it up before I tell you that. Maybe the discussion your mother and I had the night before this._**

_"Ted...I have something to tell you-"_

_"Me to!" His hands were trembling from his very own news, and the excitement was nearly bursting out. Her eyes looked at him with joy and her smile lit up her brown eyes._

_"Ok you first dear." She made no move to argue for the person to spill there news first._

_Ted waited a minute. "Ok, wait no you go!"_

_"Well-"_

_"No no no, I'll say it first!"_

_"Okay sweety." She smiled._

_"No! You go first!" He smiled._

_"I-"_

_"No-"_

_"Ted..."_

_Ted blushed a deep crimson as he realized he was just babbling and so he offered for her to go first and just stayed silent. Then Ted heard the biggest news, that sunk his own and fulfilled his biggest dream all at once. **Those four words your father wanted to hear most.**_

_"I think I'm pregnant."_

_Ted Mosby froze, his heart thumped hard in his chest and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Once he could take a breath tears filled his eyes and Ted couldn't stop the smile that pushed forth from his lips. "Oh Babe...really?" He hugged her close and **I swear even though we didn't know about you actually being in there yet, I felt you.**_

_"You sure its mine?" He said looking at her._

_"Ted!" She glared while punching his arm._

_Ted chuckled and rubbed his arm, **your mother punched like a girl. Just don't tell her I said that.**_

_"So how did you come to this conclusion?" Ted rushed into the kitchen to make her some tea._

_"Well, I was late this whole week and well I have never been late.." She gestured to the little calander she had set aside to keep track of her monthly cycle._

_"Not even once?" Ted sat the cup down and opened the new box of tea._

_"Nope, I have never broken my pattern." She said looking through the calander again._

**_I couldn't hold in my happiness, it was like I won the lottery and well even that could not compare to you._**

* * *

_**"Dad.."** Her legs were crossed and she had a beautiful shine to her eyes._

_Ted looked at her with the same yes he had the day she was born. **"Still very much true.."**_

* * *

"I'm going to pick up a test tomorrow." She said as she stood up to come into the kitchen.

"Why not today?" He said as he turned to pop the cup into the microwave.

"Well you know tomorrow is my lucky number." She poited to the big calander hung on the wall.

Ted nodded in understanding, that didn't stop that butterfly feeling in his stomach. He wanted to know if they were going to be parents or not. After Lilly and Marshall having their hopes giving up on their dreams before they actually had their son. Ted suddenly got a sense of dread, what if she wasn't in there?

**After your mom left to go to her book club, I went over to your Aunt Lilly and Uncle Marshalls place. Not that I didn't trust that your moms gut feeling was wrong..**

"Oh Ted..." Lilly rubbed circles along his back and looked up at Marshall.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm going to make you some Coco and get some cookies lilly made and will get you feeling a lot better!" Marshall went into the kitchen and started to fix up the cheer-up-buddy platter. **Which we all did that-That's another story we'll come back to...**

"I'm just scared Lilly..." Ted let my head fal into his hands. "What if its negative? Or-"

"Ok well lets just start with the first fear you have.." Lilly said, putting her wise brain on. "When me and Marshall got a negative the first time, we were relived, but what hurt the most was when it was positive and we found out it was wrong."

He looked down feeling another possible outcome that made him want to throw up. "Well that's great.."

"Listen, if we hadn't over worried so much and tried so hard to get pregnant maybe it would have just happened." She smiled. "And out of all of us Ted, you were the one who had this dream since college, you were ready before we even knew we were."

Ted nodded and he sighed, calming down slightly. "What if its not a girl..?"

Lilly looked at the picture of her son. "I wanted a girl so bad..but Marshall wanted a boy." She looked back at Ted. "But when I saw him for the first time, it didn't even matter to be what he was, just that he was mine."

He had nothing much to say to that, so Lilly spoke up again.

"What are the reason you want the kids to be in that order?" She curiously asked him.

"Well..every dad in the world wants that little boy to play catch and to take to games and stuff.." He cleared his throat. "But I want a little girl to take to time square durning Christmas, to take her to the ice skateing rink while they play Christmas songs, and teach her to draw..."

Lilly smiled. "You want a daddy's girl."

"Yeah..I guess I do..Lil.." Ted looked up. "When I was born, my dad did EVERYTHING with me..and well he grew older and when my little sister was born, he was already pulling his back out and had to much work to do.." He sighed. "I mean would also spend just as much with my son...I just want to experience having a daughter, learning and growing to bond with the one very important girl you will ever have in your life."

Lilly smiled and nodded understanding her best friend completely. "Well with **you **either boy or girl would be amazing, with Marshall he'd be so lost with having a girl first he would need me to guide him every step of the way." She laughed when Marshall yelled in protest.

Marshall came walking with three mugs on a tray and a huge bowl of cookies, they were white chocolate chips with dark chocolate swirls and from the looks of it almonds sticking out.

"Wow Lilly you really made these?"

Lilly made a face that caused Ted to glance to the big guy. "M-Marshall?" Ted had a huge smile.

"N-No! Lilly-"

"Marshmellow..." Lilly interjected with a smile.

"Fine..yes I made them...but blame the food network...and their shows on delious desserts..."

"Marshall made the recipe on his own."

we all laughed and afterwards, while swapping recipes Ted high fived the man , **cause lets just be honest I make hell of a tray of brownies.**

**Now lets go back to the test, and get this story going. As I said before I couldn't wait to get home, and nearly ran a marathon to get home.** Once he did, there she sat, the test far away from her and her nervous expression melting away once Ted came to view. She stood up and made her way over and hug him tight.

"Ok so is it time to look?" He said sounding more impatient then her face read.

"I belive so..." She pulled Ted to the couch and held his hand tight. Giving Ted an even bigger lump in his throat and then she turned it over. It felt like slow motion as she did, like every thought he had today and yesterday was being jumbled up into one big word. One word that would change their lives forever. He looked down at the stick once she flipped it over and my world just stopped. It said...

_...Negitive_

* * *

**[A/N: Thank you for reading! There will be more chapters to come! Please drop a review and I will make sure to answer it in the next chapter!]**


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: Sorry it took so long for the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this next part!]

* * *

"Oh." Came the only words Ted could muster, his heart thumped hard, almost to hard against his chest.

She only smiled, and rubbed his back. " We can try again darling." Her hand slid away as she went to throw the test in the trash.

His eyes were dull and not really focused on much, but the floor and the visual of his hopes smashed on the hardwood. His heart just couldn't take the sudden change, it had been soaring high, and doing cartwheels and...now it was sunken in the deepest part of his chest. Hidden away and never to fly again, cutting the dramatics, he now knew how Marshall had to of filled all those times.

The sound of the coffee maker being started drew him from his depressed thoughts, the noise irritated him for some reason. He got up and went into his study, the place he did his building designs. He came to a stop and plopped into his chair and rolled it to his sketching table. He didn't have it in him to even try and draw, all he kept seeing was that negative symbol. He dropped the pencil and sighed, why was it this hard to accept it?

Wasn't it good he wasn't a father yet? Maybe Ted wasn't ready for the responsibility, maybe the word was trying to tell Ted Mosby something. That he was not fully wanting this like he thought. **Honey, I was ready...more so then Angelina and Brad were to adopt the rest of the world.**

Ted moved his focus onto the project in hand and drowned out the depression with what he did best. **Work was something Uncle barney did to drown out your Aunt Robin, and we both know your Uncle doesn't really work right? **There Ted sat sketching away on a building long since due a week ago, the guy who asked him to do it had ironically just had a baby and so he gave Ted a few more weeks.

The worn out man rolled up the design and stuck it in the shelf behind him, his eyes were droopy and his hand was aching. He was going to get a cup of the strongest alcoholic drink they had in the house. Which was few considering she didn't drink a drop of the stuff. He fumbled around in the dark, not really wanting the bright over head light of the kitchen shining down on him. The fridge light was tough enough to get through, his eyes were burning from the lack of sleep and forcing himself to stay awake.

He pulled the bottle from the fridge and poured it into a glass, his head was humming from the sounds of cars zooming past the house and the random sirens and lights that flashed through the curtains. His mind was somewhere else and he downed the burning liquid, his thoughts were all gone now, like packed away to allow only one thought to remain and make him down another glass. Why wasn't it positive?

**Thank**** god for your mother, she found me in the kitchen floor drinking from the bottle and forced me to bed. If she hadn't of we probably wouldn't of had you in the first place. I would have ended up a drunk and hung out with your Uncle Barney more and then divorced your mom and -**

* * *

**"Dad..."**

**"Sorry dear..." He said smiling and then once again returning to the story.**

* * *

Ted woke up that morning feeling the after affects of his drinking that night, his head pounded like a drum and his eyes were red. Red enough to the point he had to wear those stupid sunglasses Barney bought for him for Christmas. They had Ted's name studded in diamonds across the top of the left lens. He dropped the finished work off at the lucky old bastard's office who just got what Ted had been dreaming of since college. He quickly put the sunglasses away.

It was hard to sit there, Ted was surrounded by the reminders that the test was a flop and that hi dream of having that little girl was put on hold. Not like Ted was getting younger, and it was starting to make him angry, he was in his thirties and yet he was sitting here having to hear ALL about this guys new kid and how wonderful she is, how great being a dad is. Ted could only smile and yet on the inside he was shattered, he didn't know how it felt to be a father. Hell he wished that right now it was him who had started this conversation with...

_"My wife and I are also having a child!" He said cheerfully as he shook the mans open hand._

_"Well that's great ! Nothing is better then seeing that positive verses the negative " The man said sitting down and pulling out a photo of the newborn baby girl all wrapped up in pink. "She is my one and only joy."_

_"Wow, shes beautiful!" Ted beamed. "I can't wait to see my little girl."_

Instead it went more like...

_Ted walked in and waited for the man to get off the phone, he was smiling ear to ear and was off quickly to greet Ted at the door. " ! Welcome!" He motioned for Ted to sit in the open seat near his desk. He walked over to his desk and opened up a draw with the check, he sat down and turned a picture frame towards Ted. "My baby girl!"_

_"That's...nice sir.." Ted looked at anything but the picture. He didn't need anymore reminders that he wasn't going to have one anytime soon. _

_"Isn't it? She looks like her old man, sad for her and yet it makes me proud!" He laughed as he went on._

Ted groaned, if that kid looked anything like this man, they should really get her into to therapy fast. His eyes felt a sudden sting, was he crying?

"Ted Mosby are you crying?" Came the man before him, his smile fading a but with concern for the younger guy.

"Oh? Me? Just uh...tears of joy for you and your family." Ted covered up the obvious truth.

"Well thank you son!" The man over looked his tears and kept talking.

After that, a few weeks went by and Ted still felt horrible. The lunch with barney and Lilly wasn't helping either.

"Ted my boy, let me tell you something that you need to understand.." Barney began.

"Barney, Ted doesn't need to hear about anything sexual right now..." Lilly but in, trying to keep the discussion from turning into a porno.

"Excuse me Lilly, I am offended you would think after all this time-" He sipped his scotch and sat the cup down. "Yeah your right, I might have slipped in a joke. But it is more then Ted's slipping in! Am I right?" he laughed by himself.

Ted looked as if he was going to strangle Barney, yet as the words hit him he slumped back in his seat and sighed deeply.

Lilly glared at the blonde man before holding Teds hand and elbowing Barney. "Sweety, I know exactly how you feel...I mean Marshall was always so cheerful and made it look lie the worst of things didn't phase him." She rubbed the back of Teds hand soothingly. "I was depressed, I thought I'm not getting any younger and if this keeps up, we wont be having any kids.."

"And me and Robin can't have any." Barney said trying to add to the conversation.

"Yes but you can adopt Barney, you have alot of money that not all of us have.." Ted said looking at his friend.

"True...I do have **alot** of money." Barney smiled.

"And you and Robin finally said your on board with never having kids, and that it doesn't affect you..."

"That's because Robin doesn't want them.." Barney admitted. "I never said I didn't want them..i just settled because I love her.."

Ted looked up, regret in his eyes. "Barney I'm sorry..."

"No, i should be sorry, I tend to joke around when I'm well..worried." He said looking down. "I mean you have no idea how much we all have been wanting to spoil baby Mosby."

Ted smiled just a bit, not much but better then what he had been like the past few weeks. "Well I better get home, shes probably wondering where im at."

Ted hugged Lilly before departing the cafe and the day seemed a whole lot brighter for some reason, he couldn't place his finger on it.

* * *

Ted through his bag down on the floor when he reached the living room, his eyes searched for his wife only to find she was gone. He figured it was her book club again this evening. He didn't mind, he knew she didn't want to be around his depressed and overly obsessive need to correct everything she said wrong. Which Ted had kicked the habit along time ago, it only surfaced when he was nervous, or stressed out.

The door swung open when he was about to pick up his architect issue and it found its way back onto the coffee table when he saw his wife. She was panting heavily and her hands were shaking. "babe..?" He went to her quickly, but she waved him off and stood up straight a smile on her lips. "I went to see the doctor for my period, seeing as I thought maybe something else was wrong."

"Your ok right?" His eyes flooded with concern. He held her hand bracing for bad news once more. How had he forgotten she had a doctors appointment? "I'm such a bad husband.."

"Ted your not a bad husband!" She said frowning at that. "You are the worlds most greatest husband, who just hit a road bump in life's journey.." She said kissing him and smiling again. "I would be worried if that news didn't affect you.." She pointed out.

"Well you seemed so happy and..I didn't notice through my own grief that you were probably just trying to be strong."

**She was...the day the test had shown the worst scenario for me...i failed to see I wasn't the only one worried and shocked.**

* * *

_She got up to throw the test away and as she made it into the kitchen, her smile faded away and her eyes filled with tears. She quickly turned on the coffee pot to drown out her crying. She heard the loud footsteps as Ted went upstairs. She knew he was crushed, she could feel it when he trembled. Her body became to heavy as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. _

_She started to cry harder knowing that something else had to be wrong if she was late for her next period. If she wasn't pregnant then what? She wiped her eyes and stood up turning the coffee pot off and running to their room to take a shower._

_She woke up and rolled over to see the bed was still perfectly made on her husbands side. She got up suddenly worried he had felt asleep against that old sketching table and walked out into the hall. She walked past the kitchen and was about to head to the stairs until she heard a bottle roll on the floor. She quietly walked into the kitchen and turned the sink overhead light on. the small light brought to view a sad sight. "Oh Ted..."_

_ Her goofy, happy go lucky husband reduced to a depressed dunking state. She took the bottle from the floor and threw it away, she then helped him up and and into bed. _

_He was to drunk to eve protest with her and the sleepiness obvious in his yes made it even easier to take his sweat smelling clothes off. She laid her head on his chest and held onto him, she was scared. She wasn't scared Ted would go off te deep end or anything, this was just something he'd have to go through. She was just scared that if something was wrong then what would they do then? _

* * *

"Ted, on my tests..the doctor found something..." She pulled out the papers from her bag and unfolded them.

His heart raced, first he found out he wasn't going to be a dad, now what could be worse? Was she sick? Did she have some illness they hadn't been aware of? His mind was going on auto pilot over the many different things it could be.

"They ran a test with a urine sample and I'm-"

_Please don't be sick, Please don't be sick, Please don't be sick._

"..Pregnant."

Ted was to shocked to say anything, his first reaction was pulling her to him and hugging onto her. he didn't even notice that they both had started crying till he looked at her.

"Oh baby..." He said his voice broken with tears of long overdue joy. His hands shook as he wiped away her tears. "Were having a baby.."

"Were having a baby." She repeated back. Her hands grasping at his his coat.

**So all along, through all that, you were in there. I knew I had felt you, just like I knew you were going to be a girl, even when it seemed doubtful, you were there and you were about to turn my world upside down.**

* * *

**[A/N: Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it may take sometime to update each time I do. It will be worth the wait I promise! Also thank you to the people who took the time to review my story! Just makes me happy knowing my story is entertaining enough to be read and wanted to be continued!]**


End file.
